I kissed a girl, but had sex with her Bro
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: A song comes on and . .huh? Alice and Bella decide to have some fun. What does it lead to? LEMON! All vampire


Edward, Alice and me were all sitting on the ground in Edwards room, doing nothing in particular, Alice is looking at magazines and showing me some of the designs she liked. Edward's head was in my lap and we had his radio on to a local radio station. Ever since I got married and turned into a vampire me and Edward have been having sex like horny teenagers. Which we were…I guess.

A song had just ended and then 'I kissed a girl' by Katie Perry started playing, and since I liked the song and knew the lyrics I sung along, I looked over at Alice and she started singing too. When Edward heard us singing he opened his eyes, sat up, and stared at us, with a surprised expression, we just laughed and kept singing.

Alice then pressed her lips to my ear and whispered so lowly, and quickly, I'm pretty sure Edward didn't hear it.

"Lets, kiss. Just to show Edward, you can be wild, even though you are-I've heard- and see what he does. Is it ok with you?" she pulled back to look at me, and I felt a mischievous grin spread slowly across my face. The I leaned in and kissed her lips. I pulled back after 'I kissed a girl and I liked it, taste of her cherry chapstick..'

I turned to Edward, who had his eyes and mouth wide and got really close to his face and sang with the song, '_I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it.' _then I looked at him expectantly and he just shook his head in a daze. I giggled and turned back to Alice. Truth be told, I did like it and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. And the look on Alice face told me she felt the same way.

The next thing I knew I was on my back and Alice was on top of me kissing my lips hungrily. I of course kissed her back and brushed my hands along her sides, under her shirt, when I reached her chest, I felt no bra. Grinning, I pulled back from Alice to ask her the silent question. She sat up on my stomach and pulled her top off. The I pulled her back to me and kissed her again, I cupped her small breast in my hand and she moaned, I took my chance and stuck my tongue in her mouth.

She pulled back after awhile and I motioned to Edward to come to me. He crawled over to me and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, to kiss him.

I pulled his head closer and dragged my mouth to his ear. "Take off your shirt. Show Alice how sexy you are." With that I pulled back and kissed Alice's right tit. She gasped and held onto the back of my head. I flicked her nipple and pulled back when she moaned. I looked up and saw Edward had his shirt off and a bulge in his pants, I giggled and flipped Alice over.

I took her left breast into my mouth and sucked until she was practically screaming my name. I heard Jasper downstairs and he seemed to be coming to my room. I came up with a plan but I didn't have time to tell Alice so I'll just do it, I'm sure she won't mind.

I sat up on Alice and played with her breasts, flicking her nipples and she moaned right when the door opened.

"What the-"

I pulled off my shirt and since I had no bra on he could see my breasts in full view. "Come join us, Jasper."

Alice bent her head back and said seductively, "Come on Jasper, you know you want to."

Edward who was next to me, reached over and squeezed my breast and made me moan. "Yes, join us. You and I_ know _you want to." he said, grinning, and he winked.

The I lifted my hand cupped my other breast and played with my nipple. Jasper took a step forward, we all grinned and I lifted my other hand and curled my fingers twice.

Then he came to where we were all on the floor, slowly. He stopped about 3 steps from us. "Come here, Jasper. Kiss me. You want to. I can see it in your eyes." As I said this Edward bent his head to the breast that was still in his hand and put his mouth on it. So the last word I said came out in a moan, and that seemed to encourage him a little. Almost there, Jazzy. I thought to myself.

I looked at Edward and he looked up to see my look, he grinned and bent down to kiss Alice. I grinned up at Jasper and he seemed to break, and stepped right in front of me. "Come to me." I whispered. He kneeled down next to me. And I pressed my lips to his.

He froze, but as I pulled away, he brought me back to him and kissed me eagerly. I got off of Alice and pushed Jasper down so I was lying on top of him. His hands went to my exposed thighs because my short skirt had ridden up from when I was on Alice.

I pulled back and pulled off his shirt, then I pressed my breasts to his chest, and he moaned. I reached down, I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little, then I stuck my hand in and squeezed him lightly. He threw his head back with his eyes closed and moaned. I giggled and looked up to see Alice looking at me as Edward was kissing her breasts, I winked and we both shot up and to each other.

I unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down to her ankles she kicked them off and threw them to where Edward and Jasper were watching us with eager expressions. She giggles and pulled off my skirt, and slapped my ass. I laughed and picked her up and threw her onto the bed. "You're going to pay for that, missy." I said, innocently.

"That's nice." She said in a 'special' blondie sort of way, then she started laughing.

I ripped off her thong and stuck my middle finger into her, she stopped laughing abruptly and gasped. "Bella."

"Yes?" I asked, as we finger moved, in and out of her.

"Go faster, please, go fas- _Yes. _Oh god, _yes."_ she moaned, when I went faster.

"You like that?" I asked, going even faster, she moaned, and nodded. I added another finger and turned to Jasper and Edward. I lifted my other hand and curled my fingers once. They shot up and raced to the bed. "Touch me." I whispered, quietly.

They nodded, eagerly. And Jasper reached his hand out attentively to my breast, I grabbed and put it on my left tit. I moaned, and Edward yanked off my thong and started massaging my ass. He kissed my cheek and licked it, I moaned and my fingers went harder in Alice, I looked back at her and she was watching Jasper grasp my breast, when she saw me looking at her, she grinned, with a sparkle in her eye.

I added another finger and she moaned, after a few more pumps of my fingers she screamed my name as she came on my hand. "BELLA! Oh god!" I giggled and took my hand out. Everyone watched as I brought my hand to my mouth and licked each finger one at a time.

Edward moaned from behind me. "Pease, Bella. You're torturing me." he bent his head and kissed the crook of my neck. "Let me, fuck you. Please."

I sighed, happily. "Ok, but you must do as I say." he nodded and I turned around and pushed him to the couch. I pushed him down on it. I turned back to where Alice and Jasper were, making out and Alice was stroking Jas. "Hey, not on my bed, please." Alice giggled and tackled Jasper to the ground where they continued.

Edward whimpered, and I turned back to him, he was already naked from before. I reached down and grazed the tip of my finger down his long, hard cock. He moaned and I bent down so I was kissing down his neck...his chest…his stomach…until I reached his nice perky cock. I wasted to time and took him in my mouth.

"Ahhh, Belluuuuh!" he groaned. I bobbed my head up and down, he was moving with me, his hands in my hair. He came pretty first and he moaned so loud as he released into my mouth that I'm sure it made it to the neighbors - and we don't any. When he was done he let go of my hair and his head was rolled back with his eyes closed. I giggled and I rose, then I got on top of him, my knees on either side of his hips, the tip of his cock at my entrance, I was staring at his face so I didn't see his hands shoot up to my hips and pull my down.

When he was in me completely I moaned at the same time Alice did, I turned to see Jasper in Alice and they were going at it doggy-style, "Ahhh, Jaspeeeeeer!" she moaned, again.

I turned back to Edward and he was watching them to, I got his hands from my hips and put them on my breasts and I put my hands on his shoulders and rose up until he was almost completely out of me, then I plunged down on him and I moaned. "Edwaaaaard."

He moved his hands to my ass and lifted my up again then pulled my down and he rose his hips to me mine. "EDWARD!" He did this two more times until I couldn't take it. "Gooooo _faaaasteeeer!" _And he did, he went vampire speed. "Oh, Oh, ah, yes, yes _yes! _Oh _god, _Edward."

He bent his head to my nipple and took it on his mouth, "Aghh! I love _you. _I _do. _Oh _my god,_" I felt myself getting close, then I felt a cold finger rubbing my clit and I screamed in ecstasy, I looked down to see Alice grinning up at me, I moaned again. And so did Edward.

"Oh, _shit. Yes, _Bella. Oh _my lord. _God you're so _close. _You're so _tight,_ babe. Bellluh!" he groaned.

He started going harder, and his hands gripped my ass harder, my hands went to his shoulders and I helped pump myself harder. I felt another hand on my breast and I just knew it was Jasper. I threw my head back. "Oh Oh OH! YES! _oh Edward. Yes, _baby. _Yeeeeeeeeeeees! _EDWAAAAARD!" I screamed, as I reached my release.

"Unnnn, Bella! Yes, ah ah ah Yes, baby. Almost there!" he moaned, and he threw his head back on the couch and squeezed his eyes shut. He thrust a few more times then… "BELLAAAAAA!" He yelled, and I felt him release into me. He stopped and I felt the hands on my clit and breast disappear. I pulled out of him, and Alice pulled me onto the floor.

"I saw this happening." she giggled and I joined in. I looked up and saw Edward still on the couch, looking tired, if that was possible, but Jasper looked tired too.

I giggled and hugged Alice to me, she had her arms wrapped around my middle and I had one on her waist and one under her head. "You're so pretty, Alice." I said to her, out of the blue.

She giggled. "Thank you." She looked up at Edward. "Now I see why Edward always has you in bed." she looked back at me. "You're so cute!" And at that we all laughed. And fell into the closest thing to sleep.


End file.
